Connie's baby girl
by TWilko
Summary: Series of 1 shots over Graces life and the major events that occur


Connie stared up at the ceiling and sighed as her alarm went off. She turned it off and gulped, knowing what today was going to bring. She was happy, but unusually emotional. She sighed and sat up, running a hand through her hair. She hadn't slept at all that night...how could she with all those emotions running through her. She gulped and got out of bed, ready to get her baby up for her first day of school...

She went into graces room and slowly slid into bed next to her, stroking her 4 year old daughters dark hair out of her face " Gracie baby it's time to wake up" she said quietly as Grace stirred and cuddled into her mum. "Baby you're going to school today...you've been excited for that"

Grace snuggled in "I wanna stay with you" she yawned sleepily

Connies heart broke a little "I know darling but this is exciting...new friends...new toys to play with"

"I like my own toys and I have you to play with" grace yawned "do I really have to go? I thought you were just joking"

Connie chuckled softly "I'm sorry darling I wasn't joking...it will be so much fun! And I will be there to pick you up I promise"

"Doubly promise?" Grace asked opening her eyes and looking at her mother

"Doubly promise" she smiled

Grace sat up and stretched "I'll go if you make me some toast and a drinker" she grinned

Connie giggled "ohh young lady you drive a hard bargain...go and have a wash and come down"

Grace pecked her cheek and ran off to the bathroom as Connie made her bed and opened the curtains before going downstairs and starting breakfast. A little while later grace bounded down the stairs "so what is it I have to wear again?" She asked sitting up the table and starting to eat

"Your uniform" she smiled "remember? We've looked at it and tried it on lots of times"

"Ohh yeah" she smiled eating

Connie smiled and watched her baby girl. She was growing up quicker than connie could deal with.

"Right missy once you have finished that wash your hands and go and put your uniform on. It's laid out on the sofa. Then sit on the floor and I'll do your hair"

Grace nodded and ran to the bathroom doing as she was told.

Connie tidied the kitchen and ran upstairs, quickly having a wash and getting dressed and slapping some makeup on.

"Mummyyyyyy" grace called up the stairs, her buttons on her cardigan done up wrong "I can't do it"

Connie chuckled and slid her comfy booties off and put her expensive heels on, by day she was Connie Beauchamp, kick ass doctor. Morning and night, she was mummy, nose wiper, tear drier and expert cuddler. She walked down the stairs and giggled as she saw grace "what have you done" she smiled sitting on the bottom step and sorting it out for her "plonk your bum on the floor"

Grace smiled and sat down handing her a brush and a bobble. "Plait please mummy"

Connie smiled and nearly plaited her hair "there" she grinned "now go and get your coat and shoes and book bag and stand by the door for me, she said faffing about for her laptop and paperwork in the living room.

Grace did as she was told and waited, feeling nervous but excited "mummy im waiting"

Connie smirked and appeared at the door "oh sorry your highness"

Grace giggled as connie unlocked the door "open the car and get in" she said handing her the car keys

Grace fiddles with the button and got in the car. Connie chucked her stuff in the boot and got in "ready baby?"

Grace nodded and smiled

"So your lunch is paid for already and you've met your teacher. I will be there to pick you up okay" connie said heading off

Grace nodded and smiled

Connie eventually parked up outside the door and got out the car with grace, holding her hand out "come on squirt"

Grace took her hand and skipped in

Connie gulped as she saw the teacher with the door open

"Hello Grace" the teacher smiled "Mrs Beauchamp...are we all excited for today"

Grace nodded and grinned "yeah!"

Connie chuckled and smiled "so they finish at 3?"

The teacher nodded "yeah just wait out here and we will open the door and let them out. Are you excited grace?"

Grace nodded and let go of Connies hand and reached her arms up to her "cuddle me mummy"

Connie bent down and cuddled her tightly and kissed her forehead "I love you...have a good day" she smiled getting emotional

The teacher smiled and watched as grace kissed her cheek back and told her she loves her too "see you later mummy!" Grace grinned running in.

Connie gulped and quickly walked away, sitting in the car before letting her tears make their appearance.

Her baby girl has just started school.


End file.
